The End In The Start
by BonesBird
Summary: The beginning of the story. The end of the "canon" - Set in the first two years of the B/B Relationship. All fluff, with a touch of angst at times. 6 chapters. Starting another story to take over after that! K as of descriptions of childbirth. COMPLETE
1. New Experience

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this story started, but I have had MAJOR writers block, and what removed the block was a scarily huge family argument! Who would have guessed. Don't expect updates as quickly as with my other stories, as I'm still struggling with block, lets hope I get over it soon!**

**Anyway, welcome to "The End In The Start" so named because as my stories start my own Bones world, where I own everything bar the canon characters, and end the "canon" Bones world. Too much thought there I feel. The beginning is word from the LostProphets song "Rooftops (A Liberation Transmission)" which I strongly recommend you checking out.**

**Thanks to my Emily for having a read through of most of this.**

**Please read and review**

**Shin x**

* * *

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set. _

Brennan sat on the edge of Booth's bed and watched his chest gently rise and fall. it had been a month since he had made his move and they had become a couple. She enjoyed waking up next to him, they normally woke up at the same time, but once or twice a week she'd wake up before him, those were the mornings she would sit up and watch him sleep. She couldn't lie down and watch him. Normally he'd only be asleep a few minutes after she moved, his sniper sense meaning that he knew. She would use this quiet time to think about all that had changed in the last month. They had come out to friends at Christmas, and since, Angela had been almost uncontrollable. Everyone had been more than supportive, and even the FBI had turned a blind eye to the change. As she turned round again her eyes met his big brown ones as he woke himself up.

"Bones, I thought you'd gone" he said, reaching out and running a hand down her back

"No, just awake" she said, leaning back into the bed "I need to get to the lab soon"

"Why, we haven't got a case?" Booth asked, trying to pull her back down to him, she gave only token resistance before falling back to meet him.

* * *

Booth watched as Brennan carefully studied a skeleton that had been brought up from limbo. He secretly enjoyed watching her work, especially when there was unlikely to be any grieving relatives around, she got a look of calm determination on her face. He thought that one of the things that attracted him was the fact that she refused to acknowledge anonymous death. She turned slightly and smiled at him while calling out her conclusion to her students

"Male, mid to late 30's, dead a century, possibly more" she pulled off her gloves, letting Wendell pack the skeleton away. She walked towards him, then passed him and headed to her office.

"Bones" he said, following her "let's go for something to eat" he said, seeing she already had her coat on. He laughed as she turned to him and she headed towards the door,

"I have a better idea." she said, and pulled him out of the door.

* * *

They sat on a bench in the park. Parker was running about with his friend Aidan. Brennan was feeling low, and she had been letting it show. She had barely bickered with him when they went to pick up Parker, and hadn't engaged in any of the conversation with the two boys while they drove to their favourite park. It was cold, only just after New Year, and they were both wrapped up, but he could still feel her hand on his thigh.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked, gently taking her gloved hand and squeezing it

"Why would you think something was wrong?" she countered, and he could tell that whatever was bothering her, she didn't really want to talk about it.

"You just, don't seem yourself" he said, catching her eye

"How can I not be myself. I am Temperance Brennan, therefore I am myself. There is no way I can not be myself"

"That's not what I mean, Temperance, what is eating at you" he used her given name, trying to show her he was serious. He smiled as Aidan threw a snowball at them, though it missed and landed a few meters in front of them.

"It's stupid, Booth" she said, finally. Bringing her eyes up to meet his. He saw the doubt, and the regret she had that she was thinking whatever it was, but he also saw something more.

"Bones, nothing is stupid if it affects you"

"It is stupid Booth. I don't know how to accurately say exactly what it is that is causing me a problem. Therefore logically it is meaningless, therefore it is stupid"

"Bones, I don't ever want to hear you say that something you can't explain is stupid" He said, rather forcefully, all the while looking her in the eye. "Never, you hear me"

"I hear you. It's just that. This has changed so much between us, yet we do very little differently. I do not know if that qualifies this as a relationship"

"Bones, we spent a lot of time together before, and we acknowledged ourselves that we were using our partnership as a crutch for our lack of relationship. Maybe we've been in a relationship for a long time, we just were the only ones who didn't realise it"

"Yes, that is, essentially, what Angela said when I spoke with her."

"She's a smart girl, that Angela" Booth said, smiling as Brennan leaned into him. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and gave her hug. Aidan and Parker ran up, demanding to move on.

* * *

A few weeks later and Brennan had gotten into the relationship she and Booth had. They hadn't spent a night apart in a month. She wondered if what she had to ask Booth was coming too early. They had only just reached three months together. They had been friends so much longer. She was still contemplating it when he walked into her office

"Come on Bones"

"Where are we going?"

"The diner?" he asked, she smiled and grabbed her coat, his hand immediately went to the small of her back, some things hadn't ever changed. Now though, he touched her whenever they were together. In the smallest way, a finger on her hand, or his hand on her arm. They sat at their usual table. She watched him eat, hardly responding to his verbal prodding, until finally he looked at her.

"Bones, what you thinking about baby?" she looked up and opened her mouth, without thinking

"Booth, will you move in with me" she said, then looked at him. He looked surprised and took her hand

"Do you mean it Bones? Do you want me to move in?" He asked, all business. They stood up and walked around, heading out the doors, she thought as she answered him

"I've been thinking about it for a few days, and I'd like for you to move in with me?"

"I'd love to Bones." he said, stopping her and pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

***me* its cold, snowing and I'm tired  
*brain* I have only just gotten over major writers block.  
*me* barely. It was difficult  
*brain* It was. Thanks to a huge argument.  
*me* Arguments are awesome  
*brain* no they aren't.  
*me* Yep  
*brain* shhhhh**


	2. Packing and Playfighting

**Right… so… another chapter… I'm glad I got some ideas for this!**

**CAN I HAVE A "WELCOME BACK" for the lovely AngelDream05 - I'll get things out quicker now!**

**The beautiful verse in this chapter is from "Eyesore" by New Found Glory**

* * *

_And I say  
Say your name  
When I fall  
I say_

"Bren, where should we put this?" Angela asked, carrying in a box of books, while Hodgins followed her with the top end of the bookcase.

"Leave the box in the family room, take the bookcase through to the study" Brennan said, she and Booth had decided to buy a house, as even though they had only been together 6 months, and only 3 months since they'd decided to move in together. They had argued about moving into one of their flats, but had eventually decided to buy a house. All the squints were helping

"Dad!" Parker shouted, "I picked my room"

"Which room did you pick bub" Booth asked, following Hodgins in with the other end of the bookcase.

"The one with the big window" He shouted, jumping up and grabbing his own box from the floor. Brennan picked up another box and moved it to a side. Almost everything was in now.

"Bones, shall I order some food?" Booth asked, smiling as Brennan put another box down. He pulled her to him for a minute, giving her a hug.

"Yes, that might be a very good idea" Brennan said as Booth picked up the phone, Angela, Hodgins and Cam sitting down playing with Parker in their sea of boxes.

* * *

"We have too much stuff" Booth said, their third consecutive weekend of unpacking boxes was leading him to be a little, as Angela had put it, 'Cranky'. "Why did we both pack everything"

"Because neither of us were ready to give up anything" Brennan said, placing a beer in front of him as she sat down in front of her own box full of archaeological materials. He swigged on his beer, laughing as she dropped something into her lap. In retaliation she threw a handful of packing chips at him. The Styrofoam chips landing gently in is lap, but he threw some back. Very quickly it descended into a full fight, with them running around the family room throwing the chips at each other.

"Truce, truce" Bren called after Booth had gotten her into a corner, he threw his last handful of chips at her and carried on walking towards her, he pinned her to the wall and leant down for a kiss. She responded hungrily. He started giggling as he pushed of her, picked his beer up and sat back down in front of his box. She glared at him, before following his lead and sitting back in front of her own box.

* * *

"Finished" Booth said, putting his last picture on the wall. Brennan had been finished for a few days, but it had taken him longer to decide where he wanted to put everything. There were family pictures all over. He and Bren, Bren and Russ, Bren and Max, he and Hank and he and Parker. He smiled. The house felt like home now. It had taken quite a while for them to unpack. They'd been in the house nearly a month.

"Very nice, just one thing missing" Brennan said. "I have a present for you" she said, smiling as his face lit up like he was small child again. "Close your eyes" she whispered, smiling as he bounced on the spot. She smiled as Sweets, Hodgins and Wendell carried in a huge telly, while Nigel-Murray and Fisher brought up the rear carrying a stand for it. She watched as they put it together, Angela following, her belly now getting in the way as she tried to help. Everyone being silent. Once it was together where she wanted it. Brennan pulled on Booth's arms so he could open his eyes. She, and the rest of the squints, watched him as he took in the sight in the corner of the room.

"You bought me a TV, a huge TV, wow Bones. I'll love watching the Stanley Cup on this!" he exclaimed. Wrapping Brennan up in a hug, and giving her kiss. "Thank you Bones"

* * *

"You'll like this movie Bones, just don't take it seriously" Booth said, sitting back on the sofa with Bren. The first night all moved, in their own house. He was excited, and had chosen a spoof science fiction film to try to bring Brennan into it.

"I'm sure I will Booth. I like Alan Rickman" Booth felt his jaw drop when he realised Brennan knew who Alan Rickman was

"You know Alan Rickman?" he had to ask.

"Yes" she said. Settling onto the sofa next to him, he wrapped an arm around her, halfway through the film he looked at her, as she hadn't made one comment about the movie, and she had laughed, she looked back at him, gave a slight shrug and said "what?"

"Nothing. Just, you haven't said how incorrect this movie is"

"There is no reason to. It is clearly a comedy, and therefore why would I feel the need to correct it. It's very good, and quite funny." she said. He smiled as she settled back against him, her legs tucked up under her. When the film had finished he looked at her. Smiling as she uncurled herself and had a stretch. He leant over and gave her a kiss "What was that for?"

"I can't wait to do that all the time" he said.

"I love you Booth"

"and I love you Bones" he said, and was determined to show her.

* * *

**So there is them settling into their new house.**

**I decided Brennan would know Alan Rickman as he is a cool actor, and I based the movie bit on my family watching "Galaxy Quest" last night - I love that movie!!!**

**Doing away with my brain conversations… it's not been turned on recently.**


	3. Sleeplessness

**Still partially blocked, so I'm hoping this isn't completely rubbish. Once I've finished this story I may take a break. I blame finding out how to do clips on vids. Though I am currently FOX-BLOCKED on You Tube - which is NOT good.**

**Anyway, if you're on BonesTube hit me up - I also now have LiveJournal… yeah… moving up in the world! I'm BonesBird on both of them too.**

**Anyway… I'll put this chapter out to my dog Suzie. Coz she's asleep for once…**

**As ever, I don't own any Bones, other than my own, and possibly my boyfriends!**

* * *

_There was staring in seclusion  
A fine-tuned way of motion  
The sound of hearts  
Pumping at the same beat_

"OH MY GOD - Bren, do NOT have kids" Angela said, she was pacing round the living room, she had been having labour pains for a few hours, but they weren't close enough together for them to go to the hospital. They had arrived at Brennan and Booth's as Hodgins was fearing for his life. "This pain is NOT worth it" she groaned and carried on walking

"You say that now, when you have the baby I'm sure you will feel differently" Brennan said, flicking through a magazine. The two boys had long-since retreated to the study while Angela got more and more annoyed by her labour pains

"My mom was in labour for 25 minutes, that's it, I'm already approaching 4 hours"

"And your contractions are still 20 minutes apart" Brennan said, calmly. "Lets eat something, then we can see if that helps your contractions" Brennan asked the boys to go out and get some take-out, including something spicy to try and help along Angela's contractions. Brennan knew there was no scientific reason for it, however it made Angela feel better. Brennan smiled as Booth headed out, laughing again at her friends pained expression.

* * *

"Maybe… Telling Jack… to leave… was a… good… idea… sweetie" Angela called to Brennan between contractions. Brennan sponged her forehead and shushed her

"Ange, don't talk, focus on your breathing" Brennan said, jumping back a little as Angela stopped

"I DON'T WANT TO BREATHE, I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME, NOW!" Angela shouted, Brennan looked towards the doctors.

"Still only 8cm. This little one doesn't want this to be quick. Sorry Ms Montenegro" Angela sagged back. 23 hours of labour Angela was no further along than the woman in the other bed, who had only been in an hour

"I'm tired Bren, I want to sleep" Angela said, he head rolling back against the headboard. Brennan gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back out to the waiting room, where the rest of the squints, Booth and Angela's dad, Billy, were sat around

"8cm. Baby isn't going to be here just now. Sorry Hodgins"

"I would go back in there, but I'm terrified" Hodgins said, as everyone else looked at him.

"She's mostly stopped shouting now, she's too tired for it" Brennan said, and Hodgins was off towards Angela's room. Billy and Booth stood up, and Booth took her arm

"How's it going, really?"

"She's exhausted, they will probably end up giving her a section if the baby doesn't drop soon" Brennan squeezed Booth's hand as she headed back to Angela's room.

* * *

Angela had been in labour for 27 hours before Amelie Grace Montenegro-Hodgins made her appearance. Brennan had caught her and Hodgins cut the cord. As soon as she'd been checked out Hodgins took the baby over Angela. It had been a few hours since then and Brennan was left alone with the baby.

"Hello. I'm your aunt Tempe. I haven't spent too much time with babies, but I am going to spend a lot of time with you. I want a child of my own, so I need to learn how to look after you." She said, gently bouncing the baby. Hodgins had gone to collect some more things from the house and Angela was asleep. She heard Booth come in, but she didn't say anything, just kept talking to Amelie. After a little while Booth walked over to her, smiling, he put an arm round her shoulder and smiled as she pressed into his side. Brennan looked up at him, then down at the baby in her arms. She realised that she wanted a family.

* * *

The house was quiet. Booth had gone to the Hoover to finish the paperwork he'd abandoned when Angela had gone into labour, and had left an introspective Brennan alone in her study.

She had been quiet ever since leaving the hospital. She had known that one day she would like to have a child. But having held Amelie meant that she was thinking about having a baby soon.

And soon was too soon.

She and Booth had been a couple less than a year, they had lived together for only a couple of months. They had planned to have children eventually, they had planned to raise a family together and spend all the time they could together.

She knew she would have to bring up the prospect of a child with Booth. She just wasn't sure when.

* * *

"Booth, the baby is crying" Brennan said, nudging Booth with her foot

"Your turn" he said, nudging her harder. She got up and walked over to the travel cot where Amelie was screaming. She carried the tiny bundle out into the family room, she warmed up another bottle in a jug of water like Angela had shown her, and as soon as she placed the teet into Amelie's mouth the crying subsided.

Brennan watched as the 6-week-old ate. She and Booth had agreed to have her for the night so Hodgins and Angela could catch up on some sleep. It was something they had offered to do before, and Amelie had been even more demanding now. Brennan had at least gotten a few minutes worth of sleep. But she had gotten a lot of bonding time with Amelie, which made her feel like she could care for a child. Every minute she spent with Amelie reinforced her urge to have a child of her own, more than that, she wanted the to have a part of Booth joined to her.

This was the most complicated decision she had ever had to make.

* * *

**So, another chapter done. **

**I'd like to thank anyone who has watched my vids here. Because my AN's are so short :/**

**BTW - the song at the start of this chapter is "It's Not Your Fault" by New Found Glory - you'll notice I use a lot of their songs - I'm sorta obsessed - Bones/Criminal Minds/NFG**


	4. Finding Out and Family Fun

**This chapter starts a good 8 months after the last chapter. And about 4 months after chapter 2 in Stories From Christmas Day (for those of you who don't wanna work it out - that's April)**

**This is hard to write, as I've just watched what is possibly my favourite EVER Criminal Minds episode, as it was based on Reid (my favourite character) had a Bones cross with Pam Noonan being the bad guy, and it had my all time favourite actor Jonathan Frakes in it. YEY!**

**This one is going out to the girls I have spoken to about the "situation" - you know who you are!**

**The lyrics at the start of this chapter are from "Little By Little" by Oasis, homegrown talent from right here in Manchester!**

**Again, not mine. Other than the OCs.**

* * *

_Little by little  
I gave you everything you ever dreamed of  
Little by little  
The wheels of your life have slowly fallen off  
Little by little_

Brennan stood with Angela in the living room of the house. She could hear Booth, Hodgins and Parker laughing at the game in the family room. She didn't know who was playing, but the boys were into the game. She held the little white stick

"Ange, I don't know how to feel, Booth and I hadn't planned to have a baby this soon"

"Sweetie, if it's happened you two have just got to go with the flow. You'll know any second" Angela picked up 7 month old Amelie off the floor where she was trying to crawl for a door. Brennan picked up the test and stared at it, before she gently shook it, before she started shaking it more forcefully

"Sweetie, it's not an etch-a-sketch, you can't erase the result. I'm guessing it's positive" Brennan nodded, reaching out to pat Amelie's stomach as she reached over to her.

"I need to tell Booth"

"Bren, wait. Jack and I will go home after the game. Wait til Parker's in bed. Then you and Booth can talk about it properly. Booth'll be happy, he will be. You just need to give yourself time"

* * *

"Go to sleep bub" Booth said, closing the door to his sons room. When he spending as little time with Parker has he did, he wished he didn't have to spend so much time asleep. Once he got into the living room he smiled at Brennan, his Bones. He didn't like the look on her face "What's wrong Bones"

"Booth. I took a test today" she trailed off, sitting down next to him on the sofa

"and?" he prompted, terrified of what her answer was going to be

"I'm pregnant" she said, he reached over and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed "I didn't know whether we wanted a child this soon"

"Bones, we agreed at Christmas, we'd take it as it comes. This little guy…"

"Or girl" she interrupted

"Or girl, is what has come, and we'll sort out as it goes, a lot of the problems talked about are resolved" Booth smiled at her, and when he got a smile back he knew what he had said had been the right thing.

* * *

"Dr Brennan, the baby seems perfectly healthy, given your dates I'd say you're about 8 weeks through, I'll make you an appointment for in about 4 weeks, don't be surprised if you start to get cravings, you said you've already had a small amount of morning sickness. That may also increase until your body is used to the hormones. Congratulations, and to you Mr Booth"

"Thank you, doctor" she said, smiling at Booth as they stood up to leave, he placed his hand in it's usual spot in the small of her back. As they walked out she couldn't get the smile off her face. She had originally never planned on having a child. Then when she had first met Parker she had realised she could interact with children, then when Amelie had been born, she discovered she had a yearning to be a care-giver. She placed a hand gently on her lower abdomen, and smiled as Booth put a hand on top

"That's our baby Bones"

"That's our baby, Booth"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me there sweetie?" Angela asked, chasing Brennan around the platform

"No, Ange, Booth will be there, I promise I'll bring some pictures back"

"You're coming back to work after Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked as Brennan as she ran up the stairs of the platform, Brennan smiled at her boss, something she rarely did

"Yes, I see no reason why after my appointment I should not come back. This is flesh?" Brennan said, looking at the body on the autopsy table

"That's why this one is my body first, Dr. Brennan. Go to your appointment, you don't need to come back afterwards, we shall see you tomorrow" Cam said, waving Brennan away from her body.

"So, you're sure I shouldn't come" Angela said again, throwing an absent-minded wave in Booth's direction as he walked through the doors

"Come on Bones, we're due at the doctors, hi Ange" he said, smiling a little smile at her

"Ange, we'll be fine. I'll just grab my purse, Booth" Brennan left the two of them standing together,

"You better make sure she brings pictures tomorrow" Angela said to Booth with a menacing growl, and she stalked back off to her office. The drive to the doctors was quiet, each partner thinking their own thoughts. When they arrived they walked in together, and sat together saying barely a word

"Booth, when the baby comes I'd like to keep working. Maybe we could hire a nanny?"

"I knew you'd want to keep working Bones. I enquired at the bureau, the child care facility is available all day, so if we had a late call-out we can drop the baby there, or with Angela and Hodgins, but its an option for day-time care as well" Brennan smiled, and lifted her eyes to meet his. "No nanny" he said.

"Brennan" was called, and she stood up, Booth grabbed her hand and followed. After looking over the notes the doctor pulled the ultrasound machine over to them, Brennan fidgeted when the gel was put on her belly

"You ok Bones?" Booth asked, taking her hand again

"It's cold" she said, squeezing his hand and looking at the screen. They smiled at each other as a pulsing sound filled the room. Booth laughed, giddily, as the doctor pointed to the screen

"This baby is going to be a character, he's showing us his bottom. Lets see if I can get a better view" He smiled, and they watched as their baby became clearer, "There is it's arm, and a leg, and this pulsing thing, that its heart"

"When will you be able to tall what it is?" Booth asked, he and Brennan had decided they wanted to know as early as they could.

"We can tell at 20 weeks, but that's not always clear, I'd recommend finding out at about 26 weeks, that is when I'll schedule your next appointment for" Brennan smiled as the doctor handed a number of printouts for them to take, she gently wiped the gel off her belly. Booth confirmed the appointment, which wasn't for another 14 weeks, and smiled as he and Brennan left for home.

* * *

Brennan was now fed up of being pregnant, and she had only just reached 19 weeks. She was not allowed out in the field under FBI regulations, so Booth was partnered with a young agent, Emily Scott-Thomas for fieldwork. Though the lack of fieldwork meant that she was identifying the people in limbo, a term she did not like to use, but had to admit, it was accurate, at a much faster pace. She had also decided that a full time assistant was needed, she had passed two of her grad students onto Dr Fisher, who was now doing some work for the Navy on the shipyards, and had kept the best of the students as her assistant, Mr Andrew Walters was as good as her other interns had been. What bothered her more about her pregnancy, other than her lack of fieldwork, was her constant hormonal mood-swings. One moment she would be incredibly happy, Angela had described her as "bouncing off the walls", and other times she would be found sat on the couch in her office, crying over something as simple as a word in a book. Most of her colleagues, and Booth, knew how to deal with her moods, the standard for all of them was "call Angela". Most of the time even Booth would call her best friend, as she was better to calm her than anyone. Brennan would be glad when the mood swings were over.

She would be glad to have her baby in her arms.

* * *

**Right, I'm going to cut it off there, and start working on the next chapter, that will follow immediately from this one (well… not immediately, it'll start at 26 weeks)**

**Please read, and review. This is a really long chapter for you guys!!!**


	5. Tired

**So… the next chapter. I'm sure you're all looking forward to the next instalment of Brennan's first pregnancy! Late update today.**

**So, anyway, yeah. Erm. Emily, Angela, Fabi. You know why.  
To everyone who has favourited of alerted me or my stories. Thanks**

**Song is "Take My Hand" by Simple Plan**

**I don't own Bones - I wish I did**

* * *

_Coz our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight_

"Dr. Brennan has it been 14 weeks already, how are you all" her doctor said, smiling as he included Booth in that statement. Angela and Amelie were out in the waiting room, ready to see the pictures of the baby the minute they were out of the doctors office.

"We're all doing quite well. The baby has been very active the last few weeks" Brennan said, smiling, Booth on the other hand winced, they had woken up a few days earlier to Booth complaining his back was more sore than usual, Brennan had had a look and found a number of bruises. They had realised the baby must have had an active night, and had kicked out at its father. The bruises were only just beginning to heal, and Booth had made the executive decision to sleep the other way round. They settled themselves down and Brennan braced herself for the cold gel he placed on her bump. She still shuddered a little.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, say hello to your son" Booth smiled as Brennan patted the upper part of her bump, the part with no gel on it.

"It's a boy?" Brennan asked, needing to be sure

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, he's a little boy, and a good size." the doctor said, taking pictures as the couple themselves moved into their own little world

"Bones, look, it's almost like he's waving at us" Booth said, bringing one hand up to rest just above her bump, with the other hand he stroked her hair. "He's amazing"

"He is interesting" Brennan said, smiling at Booth in the way that she had, telling him that she agreed. A few more minutes of looking at the screen, before the doctor handed them the printouts

"I made a couple of extra copies, I saw the friend sat out in the waiting room, she would probably like her own set" the doctor said "now, I'm unlikely to have to see you again until the birth, but if you have any questions, worries or comments, give me a call. This is when I recommend parents start attending the Ante-Natal classes, they will be good for when you give birth and for adjusting afterwards, here is the number for Alicia Silverman, she conducts the best classes around here" Brennan glad accepted the paper he held out, and they headed out. Angela picked Amelie up right away and walked over to them

"So" Angela said, while Amelie reached out for her Uncle Seeley

"It's a…" Booth said, but stopped when Amelie put her fist in his mouth and giggled

"It's a boy, Ange" Brennan finished, accepting the hug off her friend. Angela patted the bump and smiled as Booth bounced Amelie around the room

"He's so good with kids" Angela said, smiling as the girls started for the door.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Brennan said, trying to push herself off the couch. Since she'd entered her third trimester a few weeks ago she'd been exhausted, "You are not going to win, little one, I will get off this couch" she said in the general direction of her stomach. Two hours earlier, when she'd sat to do some reports, the couch had seemed the preferable option. Now she was having second thoughts about that particular piece of wisdom her brain had given her. As she rocked herself forward to try again, the baby Kaden decided it was time to head butt her diaphragm, causing her to sit back and groan "I am not going to shout someone for help little one, if you want to eat, you're going to have to let me get up" she said, she called him 'little one' whenever she was on her own, or occasionally when Booth was around. She tried to push herself off the couch again when she heard a gentle chuckle coming from the doorway

"Don't laugh at me Booth"

"I wasn't laughing babe" he said, smiling as she swung round to him, he walked over and held a hand out, she grasped it and used him to help lever up "You're heavy"

"There are two of us here" she reminded him, patting her belly

"There are, and you're beautiful" he said, with his grin. She couldn't say no to that smile. As she grabbed her purse and coat she headed out the door when there was a call

"Dr. Brennan" Cam shouted, running towards her office "I need to talk to you?"

"Yes" She said, smiling as Cam looked down at the swelling belly,

"The director would like to know when you're planning on starting your maternity leave?"

"I will work until it is no longer feasible" she said, wondering why Cam had to ask

"Dr. Brennan, we saw you today, you could hardly reach the autopsy table. Maybe you should think about starting your leave now, it will give you time to prepare for the baby" Cam said, and Brennan could immediately see the logic of her suggestion, she looked to Booth,

"I shall consider your statement, Cam, and shall give you my decision in the morning" she said, smiling as she turned away, slowly waddling towards the door, she didn't realise Cam had pulled Booth back

"Seeley, they are SURE she's not due until mid November"

"They are certain, Camille. But I know what you mean, I don't remember Rebecca being that big this early with Parker, nor Ange with Amelie, It's August Cam, she's only 7 weeks left"

"That's if they are right with mid November, she could come earlier, looking at her. Take care of her, and don't call me Camille" she smiled

"Don't call me Seeley" he said, smiling and running to catch up with Brennan, who had got into a stride, so when she realised he hadn't followed she had kept going, determined not to stop now she was going. "Bones, wait up"

"I'm walking Booth, if I slow down I'll stop and I won't be able to start again" she called over her shoulder, it didn't take him long to catch her up. He looked down at her stomach, and again at her face before he picked her up off her feet, without her even noticing at first "What are you doing" she giggled, pushing at him

"You're exhausted Bones, you were dragging your feet. That little guy must be pretty heavy. Let me help you" he said, smiling as she settled into his arms. She was heavy, much heavier than she normally was, he figured she was carrying a lot of extra weight, once he got her to the car he realised she'd fallen to sleep. He sat her on the passenger side and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

He hoped the baby would come before mid-November.

* * *

**OK, this wound up being a LOT longer than I originally thought it would be. So NEXT chapter you'll get the final stages of the pregnancy and the birth of baby Kaden. **

**To remind you, I'm ending THIS fic tomorrow (sorry for those expecting another 30+ chapters) because I need to take some time away to get over the block. I'm aiming to be back after my competition (which is Friday) though I may not post again til Feb. Unless an idea pops into my head. Which it may do, I've one rattling around at the moment.**

**I GOT A TWEET FROM HART HANSON TODAY (14/1) WOO WOO**

**(You may notice, I write my A/Ns as I write, that way, I can post the chapters as soon as I'm ready to.)**


	6. Birth

**So, this SHOULD be the birth of Kaden, and probably just a little after. I'm gonna end this story after this one, and be back by the end of the month with the start of the next story!!! Yey!!!**

**Nobody reads these. If you do, you're a rock star.  
**

**Who felt for Hodgins in "X In The File" I know I did.**

**The song is "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional - appropriate, no?**

* * *

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

Brennan sat on the gurney in the hospital and panted as another contraction took hold. Angela and Booth were either side of her as she strained to hold the urge to push. She had been sat in the diner when her water had broken, it hadn't taken long for her contractions to become strong and close, at which point Booth had driven her to the hospital and called Angela and their doctor. All the squints were out in the waiting room.

"Dr Brennan, I think it's time we get going, with your next contraction I want you to start pushing through it." Brennan nodded and grabbed Angela and Booth's hands, as soon as the contraction started she pushed as hard as she could. Twenty minutes later the doctor invited Booth round to cut the cord on their baby boy. After the nurses had check him out he was placed in Booth arms, he knelt down on the floor next to an exhausted Brennan

"Bones, he's here" he smiled at the look on her face as she reached out to stroke her son.

* * *

Booth had been told by the nurses he could take Kaden to meet the other squints as soon as he'd had some clothes put on, Brennan had a cuddle, and Booth watched as the nurses washed him and put him in some clothes on. He smiled as the tiny body was put back in his arms. He checked in on Brennan, who was still sound asleep, and walked out to the waiting room where they were all waiting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present, Kaden Richard Brennan-Booth" he said, smiling as everyone crowded round. Kaden was passed around all the squints, he was passed back to Booth when he started crying, "Think the little guy is getting hungry. You guys can all go home now, I'll get Bones to call you Cam when she's ready. Then you can talk about her start date. She'll want to be back as soon as possible" Booth said, already moving his attention on to Kaden. He called Rebecca, asking her to bring Parker to the hospital to see his baby brother. He headed back to Brennan's room and smiled to see her sat up.

"How do you feel" he said, handing Kaden to her. She smiled warily at him, and he wrapped an arm round her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze

"I am still quite tired, I surmise you have introduced him to the team?" she asked, smiling as she held him, a midwife arrived in the room and checked on him

"Sounds like the little guy is hungry. Are you breast or bottle feeding Dr. Brennan?"

"Breast feeding, thank you" Brennan said. Booth stepped to the side as the midwife showed Brennan the easiest way to feed him. Booth watched his family, and smiled. He couldn't wait for Parker to come and see them, as that would be all his family together.

* * *

"Dad, is he here, is the baby here" Parker asked, as he saw Booth in the corridor, he ran up to his dad and gave him a hug. Rebecca smiled at Booth, she remembered the first couple of days after the baby arrives. "Will I be able to hold him"

"Sure bub, quiet though, Bones and Kaden are both asleep"

"That's a lovely name Seeley. Are you sure it's OK for me to be here" Rebecca asked as she hovered in the doorway. She smiled as Parker stood at the cot and looked down at his baby brother

"I was never that small" he said, putting a finger in Kaden's hand an laughing as he grabbed it and held on. He looked back at his parents "I wasn't, was I?"

"Yes you were Bub, you were that small" Booth said, Brennan started to push herself to a seated position. She smiled at Parker, who gave her a hug. Rebecca and Parker headed home a few minutes later as the doctor came in.

"How would you feel about going home, Dr. Brennan"

"That would be pleasurable" she said with another tired smile.

"Well both you and Kaden are wonderfully healthy. I'll sign your discharge papers and you can go home, I'll send a midwife in to sort out taking Kaden out. Hospital policy."

"I'll go and get the car while you get dressed" Booth said, smiling as he headed out.

* * *

Brennan changed into the clean clothes she'd packed. She smiled as she looked into the cot that held her little boy. He was perfect in her mind. She was glad they were getting discharged early, as she couldn't wait to sit at home with him and Booth, watching a film and smiling at their little man.

"I'm hear to take you out to the car, have you got packed up again?" asked a smiling nurse, she followed the nurse, and watched as she checked the car-seat was in securely, then fastened Kaden in. She climbed in the front, thanked the nurse, then smiled as Booth headed for home.

She laughed at his inane muttering, and thought about her family.

* * *

**I was gonna do more… but muse abandoned me halfway through writing this chapter**

**Anyway. I'll be back either at the end of the month or at the beginning of February with a new story, I want to give myself a gap, as I put a lot of pressure on myself, as I've gotten 6 stories and almost 50 chapters out in less than 1 month. That's right, I've only been writing for ONE MONTH.**

**I have plot bunnies galore for the family. Including a couple more ACTUAL stories, rather than a one-shot collection like this, and those will include cases - I am going to need an American Beta who understands the technical terms for thinks for that. As we say things differently (case in point, Hodgins draws attention to Aluminium - I can't even pronounce it the way Americans do, let along spell it) I hope I'm doing alright translating into American English (if there is such a thing?) Please tell me.**

**Also if you have any ideas for the family - TELL ME!!! I'm always willing to hear ideas, and if they are good ones, I'll write them in!**

**I'm also working on an unrelated fic with **Super Squint **- so keep your eyes out for that. That's gonna be a case fic.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
